Heartwarming meeting part 2
by kirikasu
Summary: Finally it's here! What happened after part 1? Well here you can read it! Puck shows his love and so does Ash. Ash is our little cutie! Thanks for NinjaSukie Advanced Forever4.0 to giving me a rush to translate it! Enjoy!


The atmosphere around the dinnertable was tense and it couldn't be noticed. Ash eated his food while sulking and Meghan tried to keep the conversation up with Puck and Glitch. "Well anyway, I discussed with Oberon and he said that he's going to accept my position in here Iron Court. He wished that there wouldn't be any conflicts between courts though." Meghan said and smiled a little sadly. "I knew that Oberon would understand. I mean, you're still his daughter." Puck said and smiled supportively to the girl. "Yeah. Though he really doesn't feel like any father figure to me." Meghan said and laughed a bit when suddenly a flash from her time with her stepfather on Earth came to her mind. Meghan felt that her eyes started tearing and Puck and Glitch were ready to say something when Meghan quickly wiped her eyes and changed the subject. "Well no more about me. What's with you and Ash?" Meghan asked and a little grin appeared to her face. Glitch also got interested with the sudden change of the subject and glanced boys quickly. Puck looked confused about the change of the subject and Ash lifted her face from the table and glanced Puck suspiciously. Puck just smiled a little and said to Meghan: "Oh you mean the situation before? It was nothing. Ash just had problems to accept that I'm better than him with the melee-attacks." After saying this Puck grinned to Meghan and Ash suddenly raised his voice and said: "No I didn't! You're not even-." Puck interrupted others sentence with saying meaningfully: "I can of course tell them all the details from our little battle. You were seemingly disadvantaged in there hm?" Ash just looked Puck like a question mark when he suddenly got what the boy was meaning and instantly light redness spread all over to his face and he turned his gaze quickly away from the boy. Meghan looked these two boys with the puzzled look on her face and laughed a little after a while. "So Ash got disadvantaged because of Puck? Please tell us more." Meghan said and smiled to Puck. Ash looked Puck with a terrified look on his face and he was ready to get up from his chair when Puck interrupted him with saying: "Heh, well I think our Iceboy has already enough to deal with the fact that I won him in there so we shouldn't tease him anymore." Puck said and signed with his hand to Ash to sit. When Ash sat to his place again Glitch looked Ash and said: "I guess it was quite some battle." Ash looked Clitch with a annoyed face and Meghan cut off the conversation with saying: "Well let's forget this subject and just enjoy the food shall we?" Meghan said smiling and a little by little everyone started eating quietly again.

After the dinner everyone said 'good nights' to each other and headed back to their rooms. Ash quickened his pace when coming to the corridor where his room located and when he finally arrived to the front door, he opened it quickly and tried to close it after getting in but for nothing. Puck was already half in his room. "What are you doing?!" Ash yelled and backed off from Puck. Puck looked Ash with a grin on his face and said while turning to lock door. "You really do have a lousy memory." Puck said and closed their distance slowly. Ash felt his pulse rising and his aura reflected uncertainty against the other one. Puck noticed this and glanced Ash gently while saying: "Don't you really trust me at all?" Ash looked Puck dumbfoundedly and turned his gaze on the floor. "I... I didn't meant..." Ash started explaining when he suddenly felt that Puck hugged him form behind. Soon an aura what maked him close his eyes from pleasure circled him. It was like a sweet light wind which sweeped through his face. Like a spring meadow which blazed by it's blooms. But that what maked Ash to relax completelly was the lust which circled right around him like a cape. "Ah..." Ash sighed and Puck whispered to him saying: "Do you get it now?" and hugged him tightly. Puck detached himself a little from Ash and turned Ash's chin gently towards him. Ash looked Puck peacefully and felt the shivers going through his spine when Puck kissed him gently to corner of his lips.

Puck's hands moved softly around Ash's body when he helped other to take off the shirt. Puck tossed shirt somewhere and kissed gently Ash's upper body. "Ah..." Ash sighed and took a tighter grip from the beds edges where he sat while Puck caressed him. Puck smiled when he noticed Ash's reactions and tried to get the other one to relax even more. He caressed the other side and made Ash to want more. Puck licked Ash's nipple and it started to get hard. After this he tried playfully bite from the same place which made Ash to curve his back and hsi moaning was louder. "I like your reaction." Puck said playfully. Ash's face turned bright red and snapped to other and turned his face away from Puck. "Shut up. I don't want to hear that from you." Puck turned Ash's face back to towards him and whispered to boy: "That was a compliment." and licked close from Ash's ear what made shivers go instantly through his spine. Ash's body was now turning burningly hot and when Puck settled his way down to his crotch to undress his pants Ash felt his lust circling around him and making him go almost insane from the all feels he was feeling. Puck pulled Ash's pants off and touched his member gently and that was last thing what Ash's lust wanted. Ash suddenly losed his balance and slided from the bed to Puck's arms. Wow what are you doing?" Puck said while looking Ash surprisedly who was bright red from shame and tried to get words out of his mouth but for nothing. "Ash?" Puck asked and Ash bited his tongue while trying to forget the shame and said to Puck: "I..." and took a long breath: "My lust... it got too strong so my balance went off cause of that." Ash said and turned his gaze to floor. Puck looked Ash thoughtfully and said after that: "So I was so lustfull that your balance went completely off?" Ash turned to look Puck who looked a bit amused and Ash's shame and annoy lifted it's head cause the boy and Ash tried to say something to it but Puck interrupted him and kissed him passionately and whispered to his ear: "You're so god damn cute." Ash felt his cheeks to got hotter and Puck licked his fingers to get saliva on them and pressed one finger on other ass. "Aah!" Ash moaned and leaned to Puck when Puck started move his hand on upwards on the Ash's dick.

"Mnm..." Ash moaned and his weight was completely on Puck. Puck caressed Ash with kisses around his neck which made Ash so turn that his dick was already hard and precum was oozing from the tip. Ash was already loose enough from his ass that it was easy for Puck to press three finger inside already. "I think you're starting to be ready." Puck said and moved Ash's body a bit that he could undress his own pants. Ash watched boy's movements lustfully and when Puck tried put his own member to Ash's entrance, Ash guided other's hand to straight his entrance. Puck glanced Ash just to make sure that he was okay and Ash nodded lightly Puck pressed his dick inside his partner's ass which made Ash to cling his fingernails to other's shoulder. "Aahh!" Ash moaned and when Puck was all the way inside he softly whispered to Ash: "I'm going to move now." Ash nodded almost barely to see while leaning to Puck and started moving slowly. "Hmmn..." Ash moaned and touched lightly Puck's lips and closed boy to a kiss. Then a french kiss. "Mnn..." Puck moaned suddenly kiss but got used to it quickly. Ash wasn't that type of guy who usually made a move on him so Puck was excited about the situation. After a little while when the kiss broked off Ash said while moaning: "Ahh I'm so close..." and glanced softly back to Puck who smiled gently back and said: "Me too." Puck looked with his gaze Ash's hand and grabbed from it which made Ash to look boy with a surprised face. After this Puck started to lick Ash's fingers which made Ash's pleasure rise even more. "Nah aah! Don't!" Ash moaned and Puck grinned when saw other's reaction. He quickened the pace which made Ash to moan even louder and Ash guided his hand under Puck's shirt to caress his chest. "Ah" Puck moaned and Ash smiled playfully and said: "Revenge from before." Puck smiled back to Ash and pulled him back to tender kiss. "Ahh! Puck!" Ash shouted when feeling his limit. Ash leaned powerlessly against Puck and Puck moved a little longer when he came too. Bright red lust entwined them like a silky fabric, entwining their souls together. There they sat, Ash on Puck's lap, sweaty but happily. Puck hugged Ash and said to him: "I love you." and Ash hugged Puck even tighter.

After a little while they were moved back to bed, Puck watched Ash who was laying away from him and smile came to his face and he close too his eyes for trying to sleep when he felt Ash looking for his hand. Puck grabbed Ash's hand and pressed this gently and his eyes closed and calm feeling seized him and slowly his consciousness drifted away giving space to dreams in a quiet night.


End file.
